


or maybe i just want to fall asleep

by HeyYoureOutOfShampoo



Series: i'd forgotten people are kind [1]
Category: Doctor Sleep (2019), IT (Movies - Muschietti), The Shining (1980)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Canon Gay Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Danny Torrance Needs A Hug, Derry (Stephen King) is Terrible, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Homophobic Derry (Stephen King), Mike Hanlon Deserves Nice Things, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychic Abilities, Stephen King Multiverse, Swearing, The Losers Club Have the Shining (IT)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyYoureOutOfShampoo/pseuds/HeyYoureOutOfShampoo
Summary: Summer always ends, the Sun sets, darkness rises.After spending nearly nine years in sunny Florida, Wendy Torrance is forced to pack up and move with her son to the small town of Derry, Maine. Danny is labeled the "freak" by every popular kid and bully around, constantly caught staring at empty corners or muttering to himself. Even the (unofficial and incomplete) Losers Club looked at him strangely. He couldn't blame them, he'd be weirded out too- at least they didn't have to watch the children of Derry die every time they closed their eyes... Too bad they're stuck with him all Summer.Oh... and the fucking clown that likes to whisper in the toilet.aka my attempt at putting Danny through even more crap
Relationships: Dan "Danny" Torrance & Ben Hanscom, Dan "Danny" Torrance & Beverly Marsh, Dan "Danny" Torrance & Bill Denbrough, Dan "Danny" Torrance & Mike Hanlon, Dan "Danny" Torrance & Richie Tozier, Dan "Danny" Torrance & Stanley Uris, Dan "Danny" Torrance & The Losers Club, Dan "Danny" Torrance & Wendy Torrance, Eddie Kaspbrak & Dan "Danny" Torrance
Series: i'd forgotten people are kind [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065134
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	or maybe i just want to fall asleep

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo, welcome to my first attempt at writing in years. This is un-beta'd, and a little rushed.  
> Since this story only chronicles the events of It: Chapter One, there won't be much to fix, but Chapter Two will be full of changes and divergence. However, I am giving Mike a much bigger role (like he deserves).
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> -Sham

**October 1989**

_ Today is going to be a wonderful day. Today is going to be a wonderful day. _

A boy with reddish-brown hair and blue eyes, kept repeating these words to himself.

_ Today is going to be a wonderful day. The dream meant nothing, put it in a box, and-.  _ He could still smell the blood, metallic as it bathed the road in red. Hear the lost echo of-  _ No! _

Today is going to be a wonderful day. It had to be. The young man had promised. He promised-.

“You alright, Doc?” 

Daniel Torrance fought back a gasp as his mother’s voice wrenched him free from visions of cracked paint, bloated bodies and rushing rain. Looking up, the sea met the earth that bore it, only for a moment, before flicking over to stare at a spot on her shoulder.

“Y-yes, mom… Just-,” Danny scrambled to find a reason- a non-heart stopping reason- for his lack of focus before his eyes settled on the food before him. The small table was burdened with a heavy load of sweets and roasted meats. “- it s-smells great.”

As far as excuses went, this had to be one of Danny’s weakest. After all, he’d been staring at the floor for far too long to have been thinking about food. But his mother,  _ thank god _ for Wendy Torrance, didn’t question it. A bright smile broke out across her face, the corners of her eyes wrinkling as she let out a small, “Aww.”

“Well Doc, it’s not every day your little boy turns fourteen. Special occasions deserve special treats.” She’d walked around the small table to wrap thin arms around her ‘little’ boy’s shoulders in a tight hug. Little… Dan was nearly taller than her. The top of his head was even with her nose when he stood to his full height, something rarely seen as the young man preferred to stand with his shoulders curled forwards.

Returning the hug, Danny forced himself to make eye contact with his mother. A smile from him was enough for her to know he understood. Every year they made it, every time they sat together to celebrate time passing, was a victory. A laugh and a scream of joy and pain as the Overlook Hotel shrank further and further into the past.

_ Today is going to be a wonderful day _ , he thought, one last time as Wendy lit fourteen candles and began to sing. And it was.

As a mother and son shared a solitary- but joyful- celebration of life, Georgie Denbrough died alone and afraid.

* * *

  
  


**June 1989**

"Best feeling  _ ever! _ "

Dan Torrance felt the words echo in his ears, Stanley Uris' joyful expression just at the edge of his peripheral. They reverberated against the walls he'd erected in his mind, slamming around hard enough to drown out Richie Tozier's 'pickle' joke.

Whatever warning the world had decided he 'needed' to heed, slid away from Danny's mind, dripping into a cold sludge that filled his belly as he pushed free from the crowd of rowdy children. He managed to stumble down the steps and shove himself out of the way before he saw her.

Betty Ripsom’s mom… She looked so worried. Would she feel better- at peace- if she knew Betty was dead? Or would it tear her apart, knowing she'd died-

_ -Her spleen spattered across the floor, the organ soon followed by the  _ **_splat splat splat_ ** _ of a pancreas, and kidneys. Eyes opened wide as skin and sinew snapped like weak bands made of rubber, stretching till flesh gave way and torn strips hung like crepe paper at a child’s birthday party. The poor girl- only twelve years old- couldn’t find peace even then as she felt- _

“Nice frisbee, flamer.”

It wasn't much, but it was enough to wrench Danny free from his walking nightmare. Looking up, he found himself almost making eye contact with Patrick Hockstetter as the older teen chucked something in his direction.  _ The trashcan _ , he thought, before stepping in front of the fly infested refuse bin.

A soft  _ whuff _ of something hitting his jacket and then the ground, told Dan that he'd successfully blocked the throw. Kneeling down, he found himself picking up Stanley's hat thing.  _ Kippah _ , his brain offered. He'd probably have to wait till the group of bullies cleared off to return it.

As punishment for blocking the shot, the fourteen years old was shoved to his ass where he decided to stay. Ego and tailbone momentarily bruised, he didn't see the 'accidental' swing of Patrick's arm until it whacked against the side of his head.

The trio of assholes had started to walk off before Billy Denbrough decided to open his mouth. Never a good idea, in Danny's opinion. He'd liked to think he'd have laughed at Bill's brave (if not weak) attempt at standing up for his friends. But Henry Bowers' cold eyes kept him silent. Kept him frozen when their crystalline gaze turned on him.

"Don't think I can't see you there, freak show." Henry shoved passed the group of 'losers' to crouch in front of Danny. "Got a feeling, I'll be seeing a lot of you this Summer."

The kippah was pulled from between Danny's loose fingers, Bowers glancing beyond them-  _ checking for his dad _ , his mind supplied- before he spun the broken sphere directly at the younger man's face. It managed to strike the almost-ginger in the eye, the shock and pain doubling him over as Bowers and his crew of tools walked away, whooping and celebrating their 'victory'.

  
  


"Wish he'd go missing."

"He's probably the one doing it." Eddie Kaspbar, the smallest and nicest (though they were all nice, even Richie) shot back. Dan had to stop himself from reaching over and grabbing the younger teens' wrist as he noticed them twitch for his fanny pack. It was a habit he'd picked up after years of reaching out to stay Wendy Torrance's itchy trigger finger.

"No."

The four classmates stared at him in confusion. How the hell would he know? Danny didn't seem to notice, eyes drifting around, lost to his mutterings already.

"I-it's… too soon. D'be out of order, never out of order." He looked down as something caught against the scarred padding of his fingers. At some point, he must've started petting the soft silk of Stanley's kippah. "Not yet."

Before anyone else could say anything, the town dubbed 'freak' held the small cap out to its owner. It shook in his grip, fingers trembling from his recent trip down memory lane. It was the second time he'd been lost to the remembered nightmare that day alone. However, before he could fall in for a third time, Stan grabbed up the hat, mumbling an awkward, "Uh… thanks."

Never one to let an awkward moment sit, Billy shoved the straps of his empty backpack onto his shoulders before forcing himself to make eye contact with Dan. It wasn't that he was scared of Danny but… even Bill had to admit he was weird.

At the beginning of the year he was pulled aside by his English teacher. She knew he'd say next to the new kid, and just wanted to 'reassure' him that if he ever caught Daniel staring to not worry. That he apparently suffered from something called absent seizures. He'd said thanks, but after doing research on the condition, he decided not to believe her.

Aside from the occasional staring moment, Danny also talked to himself. Only once had Bill heard his 'creeper voice'- something he'd heard kids whispering about in p.e.- but it was enough to steal his chances of sleeping for the night.

It didn't matter though. Danny had tried to help, and gotten caught in Bowers' web because of it. So, why not extend an olive branch? "W-w-w-wanna come to the b-, barrens with us-?"

" _ Dude _ ." Eddie and Richie harshly whispered, not really caring that Dan could hear them. The duo seemed much more willing to show their discomfort with the boy. Billy waved them off, stepping closer while Stan silently shoved his kippah back in place.

"Well-?"

The open ended question hung in the air. Danny gaped, eyes flitting from one loser to the next. It took him way too long to realize they were actually waiting for an answer. Ears red and burning, he mumbled, "Yeah… sounds fun."

Before he or the others could say anything else to solidly ruin any potential friendships he could have, Danny walked away. He was going so fast he barely caught Eddie's reluctant, "We'll come to your place tomorrow!"

Well… at least he didn't have to worry about Summer plans.


End file.
